


Fussing over first days.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, Parent!lock, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish Holmes has his first day at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fussing over first days.

Irene fussed over her four year old son as she tightened his tie. Ready for his first day of school, she dusted down his jacket and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Now…daddy has somehow got you into private school. What do we not do?"  
"Ask how…" Hamish sighed before he quickly latched on tightly to his mother, the young boy obviously not wanting to go "Mummy can't you come with me? Or-or can I stay here with you?!" Hamish said as he nuzzled against his mothers neck. Irene chuckles slightly and rubs his back "No darling, mummy can't come with you. But daddy will walk you to the school gates and you'll be home before you know it!" She smiled as she spoke, gently pulling him away as she stroked his cheek.

Sherlock entered the room and smiled at Hamish "C'mon Hamish, time for school" Sherlock nodded his head in direction of the door and Hamish followed his school bag held tightly in his hands. As they exited 221B Baker Street, Hamish pulled his fathers hand from his pocket and held it. "Mummy says you have to hold my hand…'cause 'm scared and 'cause 'm little" Hamish mumbled softly and Sherlock smiled, giving his sons hand a gentle squeeze. 

They walked along the street, side by side. Hamish trying his hardest to keep up with his fathers long strides. Once they reaches the school gates, Sherlock smiled down at his son and ruffled his curls before turning him around and gently pushing him through the school gates. Hamish wanders slowly towards the large blue doors. Looking back at his father now and again. 

At 3pm, Irene met her son at the school gates and stroked his hair back gently, pressing a kiss to his hairline. "How was school, my little genius?" Irene asked as she took her sons hand and they began to walk home through the streets of London, Hamish shrugged "The other kids don't like me mummy…" Irene frowned and held her son closer to her, an arm wrapping around his shoulders instead of holding his hand. "Ignore them…no one liked mummy at school either. You're perfect Hamish…my perfect baby boy…" Irene comforted him quietly and Hanish clung to his mother as they walked home.


End file.
